


From Start to Finish

by FaithandKismet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithandKismet/pseuds/FaithandKismet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>100 Drabbles. A series of connected one-shots. <i>Is it really better to have loved, than to have never loved at all?</i> Part of the “<a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/44309/57910578/1/"><b>100 prompts, 100 drabbles, 100 words or less challenge</b></a>” by <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2415030/dancingwithrainbows">dancingwithrainbows</a>.</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beauty

Nine-year old Severus, dressed in clothing that was a size too big, stealthily made his way to his special spot after hastily leaving his house. He crouched low behind a large bush, taking in the beauty that captivated his attention. The reason his spot was special had less to do with the way the dewdrops clung to each blade of grass or the beckoning swing set that swung back and forth and everything to do with a special someone.

In an otherwise unremarkable park, her presence made everything seem more than it was.

'Lily,' he thought, 'her name is Lily.'


	2. Love

He groaned as he landed headfirst on his bed. He was sick today. Sort of. He's not lying. Not really. He turns to his side and frowns, his mother had a point after all, "too sick for school, too sick for the park."

_'But I am sick'_ , his eyes furrowed, _'my hands get sweaty and my breath catches. My heart beats so fast my chest hurts!'_

Although, strangely, it only ever happened around Lily. He faced the ceiling with unseeing eyes. All he could think about was Lily's laughter, Lily's smile, Lily's eyes, Lily's—

"Argh! What is wrong with me?!"


	3. Dream

Severus was stunned. _Potions Master._ "The youngest Master _ever_ ," his mother proudly exclaimed. There hasn't been a Potions Master since the 1920's.

Lily grinning, snugly wove her fingers with Severus', loose enough for him to let go if he wished. Severus tighten his grasp, _'I love you'_ he thought. He had no intention of ever letting go.

Her eyes held such adoration and pride, _'I love you,'_ her smile said.

Then he woke up.

He wasn't a seer. He had no prophetic visions to speak of.

He woke up.

It was... it was only a...

He woke up.

... A dream.


	4. Haunted

"Mother?"

She flinched before Severus' gentle hand even touched her shoulder. Her eyes not really seeing him. The room still echoed of bitter, hateful words flung at walls like splattered paint.

She fought Tobias. Not that it mattered.

She always cowers.

Submits.

It made him hate _him_ : for hitting her, for hurting her, with words, with fists. Severus knew a multitude of ways of eviscerating someone without ever lifting a finger.

And yet...

It made him hate _her_ : for her weakness, her eyes, filled with pain and fear.

It made him hate _them_.

For in _their_ faces he saw himself.


	5. Memory

It's been six months since he met Lily. Sometimes he feels as though he's in a story waiting for the other shoe to drop.

His mother smiled this morning and made toast and eggs. It meant the world to him.

He found himself panicking when Lily appeared nervous and hesitant.  _'Please don't leave me. Stay my friend,'_ he pleaded. She gave him a box with strict instructions to open it at bedtime.

Utterly confused, he did. Inside was a handmade compass-shaped pendant with "BFF" etched on the back. His eyes blurred. Lily remembered a date he had forgotten.

His birthday.


	6. Fragile

"Severus? What's wrong?" Lily asked. "You're quiet. More than usual." she clarified, concerned for her best friend.

His thoughts raged inside. He wanted to shout and rail to the heavens. _'My mother's dead. Dead. DEAD! And she's not coming back this time.'_ He wanted to cry. But he has yet to shed a tear. Perhaps he's in shock. Or perhaps he's just a monster.

He says nothing. His eyes never moved from whatever spot he was fixated on. He couldn't tell her. This wasn't like the other times where he'd complain or shout in frustration.

This was a private hurt.


	7. Celebration

Severus blinked. One minute he rang the doorbell and the next he's holding bright, multicolored balloons with flour in his hair.

_Why am I doing this again?_

"All done with the balloons, Severus?" asked Mrs. Evans as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Yes, ma'am." _Now he remembered._ He hesitated before asking, "will Lily be home soon?"

Mrs. Evans smiled and took the balloons from his hands. "Yes. Thank you, sweetie, for helping with the cake and decorations. There's a set of clothing on the chair. Lily will love it" She said as she nudged him to the bathroom.


	8. Secret

"Lily."

"Yeah?" _Puff of cold air._

"Now that you're ten, there's something I gotta tell you."

"What is it?" _An inquisitive whisper._

"You can't tell Tuney."

"Okay..."

"I'm serious." _Arms crossed._ "You can't tell her."

“I won't. What is it?"

_You're my best friend..._

_You make me laugh and smile... When I'm with you I feel free... I don't ever want to hurt you... You're kind and you shine so bright... Tuney's right to be jealous..._

_You're my best friend..._

He settled for whispering, "In one year an owl will deliver you a letter."

**_... But will I always be yours?_ **   



	9. Promise

When the door flung opened, Lily, stunned, frightened and gobsmacked, could only stare at the intimidating man. "Well? Whadda ya' want?" sneered Tobias.  "Ya' gonna answer, you wool-headed little chit?"

Severus hastily grabs his coat, as the weather is still chilly, and knocks over a couple of empty beer bottles causing some to roll and shatter on the floor. He flies past his father's lewd voice, "what's your price pretty thing?" and shuts the door.

Severus grabs her shoulders. _Desperate. Determined._ "Promise me, Lily."

"Wh--" _'What? Why?'_

"Promise me you'll never come by my house again."

"Sev--"

**"Promise me!"** _'keephersafekeephersafe.'_


End file.
